The present invention relates generally to an interface for use in communicating with a controller of a product dispensing system. More particularly, the invention relates to an adaptive interface for managing communications between various host management systems and various product dispensing systems.
Typical product dispensing systems, such as those used to dispense medicaments in a pharmacy, include a host management computer and one or more dispensing stations. Prescription information is entered into the host management computer. If the medicament is located within an automatic dispensing station, a controller or a work flow software program in communication with the host management computer enables a dispensing device within the dispensing station to dispense the medicament. If the medicament is located within a manual dispensing station, a controller or a work flow software program identifies the medicament's storage location within the dispensing station, for example by activating a pick light, so that a user (e.g., pharmacist, pharmacy technician, etc.) may retrieve the medicament to manually fill the prescription.
Once installed, expansion or modification of a typical product dispensing system is difficult. For example, each time that a new type of dispensing station is added to the product dispensing system or a new function is added to an existing dispensing device, programming changes must be implemented to the host management computer so that the host management computer is able to activate the new dispensing devices. For example, a product dispensing system may initially include dispensing stations having Baker Cell™ dispensing devices, Baker Cassette™ dispensing devices, and Baker Universal pharmacy scales. If, for example, additional features are added to the Baker Cell™ dispensing devices the host management computer must be updated to exploit these new features. Additionally, if a different type of dispensing device is introduced to the product dispensing system, new software drivers must be installed so that the host management computer can activate the new type of dispensing device. Each time a driver or software is added or updated, the host management computer must be re-booted before the changes to the system can take effect.
Because the host management computer must be updated to reflect changes made to the product dispensing system, the host management computer's software tends to become customized for each specific installation. Customization increases the time necessary to create software upgrades, increases the likelihood that glitches will be introduced into the host management computer by a software or driver upgrade, increases the time necessary to troubleshoot problems that occur, and raises the expense of operating the product dispensing system.
Therefore, a need exists for an adaptive interface capable of managing communications between and/or amongst a diverse set of host management systems or computers and a diverse set of product dispensing devices or systems.